


Lessons Unlearned

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: Sanzo is trying to teach Goku a lesson. It's not working, but that doesn't mean it's not going well.
Relationships: Genjo Sanzo/Son Goku
Kudos: 14





	Lessons Unlearned

**Author's Note:**

> I just started rewatching Saiyuki after.... a very long time... and I am absolutely unsurprised to fall straight back into my sinner's ways because I shipped it like crazy back then. 
> 
> This is just straight up smut, written for the prompt "orgasm control/chastity device".

"Sanzooooooo...." Goku's heart leapt when it looked like Sanzo was folding up his newspaper, but the bastard only turned the page, and then lowered the paper just enough for that lazy violet gaze to rake over Goku's form, kneeling still in the center of the bed but nearly vibrating with need, cock standing straight up from his lap, visibly throbbing, circled at the bottom with a gold ring as thick around as Sanzo's thumb. " _Please_ touch me, Sanzo," Goku begged.

"I told you when I would." The paper lifted to hide his entire face again, not having let Goku catch a hint of the flush that colored Sanzo's cheeks. He hadn't read a single word of this damn newspaper, knowing from the moment he lifted it that Goku's little whimpers and gasps of need would only get louder, his whiny calls of Sanzo's name would only get more desperate, and his begging would only get prettier as Sanzo flipped pages at what seemed like regular intervals. 

"How many pages left?" 

"Haven't even reached the sports section," Sanzo lied, just for the brokenhearted whimper it would draw out of his silly monkey.

"Sanzo.... why are you bein' so mean to me?" This time when Sanzo glanced over his newspaper, it was to find tears in Goku's wide eyes. " _All_ I want is for you to touch me. You don't even care about the sports. Put it down an' come over here." 

"Tch." It was so, so hard to lift the paper again, to obscure his sight of that wide-open face full of nothing but longing for him, but Sanzo was trying to teach a lesson and giving in would only result in Goku learning the wrong thing. His hands shook on the edges of the newspaper as he resolutely kept it between them.

Even strung out on arousal and buzzing with the need to come, Goku caught that little tell, and he shifted slightly in his kneeling pose, letting his knees slide open, propping himself up on his arms behind him. "Sanzo..." Instead of a needy whine, he said it quietly, waiting for the flash of violet eyes too tempted to resist looking, and as soon as he had that gaze on him, Goku put on his best pleading face and murmured, "Please fuck me, Sanzo, I _really_ need you."

"...hell with it," Sanzo said, and dropped the paper on the table as he surged past it, bowling Goku back against the bed and looming over him, all pretense at chill gone as soon as Goku saw his flushed cheeks and felt the ridge of Sanzo's cock trapped inside his jeans rubbing against Goku's thigh.

"Oh, fuck yeah, _finally_ ," Goku sighed, sprawling back against the bed and wrapping his arms around Sanzo's neck to haul him down into a messy, biting kiss as Sanzo fumbled to unzip his jeans. 

"You're never going to learn patience," Sanzo said, like he was trying to complain, but his breathy voice belied his words. As soon as he got himself out, he reached between Goku's legs to fiddle with the plug in his ass, teasing him with it until Goku reached down to palm his cock. 

"Stop screwin' around and screw me," Goku demanded, yelped when Sanzo yanked the plug out, and yelped again, louder, when Sanzo thrust into him and knocked the breath and every coherent thought out of Goku as he sank in to the hilt, leaving nothing but pleasure and the burning need to get off. "Ah, ah fuck, Sanzo, take it off me..."

"Not yet," Sanzo insisted, one fingertip tracing the ring at the base of Goku's cock, then dragging up the underside to tease just under the head.

" _Sanzo_!"

"Not. Yet." Punctuating his words with thrusts, Sanzo watched Goku's golden eyes roll back, then kept pounding into him, already damnably close and knowing that as soon as he sprung that cock ring it would be over for them both, not ready to give up this bliss until he'd had it just a little longer. All too soon, though, he couldn't keep control over himself. "C'mon," he breathed as he popped the catch, and felt a hot spurt catch him just under the chin at the moment he spent deep inside Goku.

"Ffffffuck," Goku sighed, wrapping both arms around Sanzo and holding him tight, completely heedless of the mess he'd made between their chests. 

"Mmhm," Sanzo hummed, letting himself bury his face in the soft mess of Goku's hair and luxuriate in the afterglow. Whatever lesson he'd been trying to impart... he couldn't remember now... he'd just have to try again. Maybe tomorrow.


End file.
